


Mine

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam is Not in Love, But Get Away From His Elias, Denial, M/M, ménage à trois mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam is not in love, but he doesn't want to be close to anyone else.





	

Before Elias Adam hated sharing a bed with anyone. He sent home most of his bed partners right after they fucked, the entire open bed for him to spread out while falling asleep.

After Elias Adam hated sharing a bed with anyone who wasn't Elias. He still slept around, though not often and certainly not without an audience. 

Elias had been skeptical about the idea, looking hurt and almost bursting into tears but Adam assured that he'd never take his eyes off of Elias the entire time. 

The feeling had been more intense than Adam expected, though he'd be involved in all number of ménage à trois and it was always a group activity not a show. 

And boy did Elias love a show. 

Adam would arch his back when he was fucked, eyes half closing when he was touched just perfectly and when he came it was never by anyone but Elias.

That had been what closed the deal. 

There had been the first few who saw Elias's cock and tried to go near him, Adam smashing them into the nearest furniture and kicking them out before anything could start. 

He'd been on his knees after, licking and sucking as Elias's large fingers gripped tight to his curls while he moaned obscenely. 

He had pulled off just before Elias came and rode Elias's cock, mouths barely a breath apart while Adam whispered, "Mine, you're mine."

Elias had been warmed by his anger, hugging him tight and kissing his neck whispering endearments that Adam had come to except he enjoyed: "angel", "demon", and "my beauty"

They didn't talk about the very first time, a ménage à trois seemed like the best idea before Adam got so distracted that he'd kicked the woman off the bed entirely. She'd left in a huff, angry and red faced while Elias laughed at his mistake. 

Adam pretended that's what it had been, a mistake. 

He was still navigating his feelings, though the idea of being in love was just about the most ridiculous of all.


End file.
